


Moon Goddess Lounge and Exotics

by DarkPrincessJmbC



Category: myown
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrincessJmbC/pseuds/DarkPrincessJmbC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra Blair, owner of the Moon Goddess Lounge and Exotics, Louisiana's finest club and adult entertainment spot, has been dreaming of a man she has never met.  What happens when he walks in the front door of her club?  And what is this Bokor that is after her and her friends?  Voodoo, sex, and the man of her dreams.....can Hydra figure it all out in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He walked into the bar in his finest black Armani suit with a blue silk dress shirt and black tie, his shoulder length black hair pulled back into a tight low ponytail. Those high eyes searched the room. _Who is he looking for? Could it be me… could a man as beautiful as a god be in my bar looking for me? He smells of Hugo Boss which is odd because he can obviously afford a much more exotic brand, but it is as if he knows this is my favorite smell on a man. As I started to go to him, he moved further away. He’s fading from my line of sight…_  
  
“Wake up Hydie…you’re basically panting over there!!” Zoey said as she kicked Hydra under the Jack Skeleton comforter of the king sized bed.  
  
“Sorry, sorry! Zoe, if you don’t like the fact that I dream out loud, stop sleeping over.”  
  
“I don’t like that your dream woke me up and hour before the alarm went off.”  
  
“Well, I need to get up anyway. I would like to be alone before work today if you don’t mind. It’s going to be busy tonight and I have to make out the schedules for the dancers. Also, I need you to come in early to help train some of the new girls. They need to know how to get more out of the customers.”  
  
“Why should I help you? I’m tired of you using me up at night and kicking me out in the morning.”  
  
“I’m your boss so you have a few options. You can quit working for me, we can stop seeing each other outside of work, or if you don’t want to help, you can be put on one of the downstairs bars as a bartender. You knew going in to this I didn’t want any commitment. I have enough to deal with. Plus, it isn’t morning. It’s after noon.”  
  
“Fine. I will see you at five. Is that early enough for you? Do you think I have time to piss and dress before I leave or do you want me to run out naked? Fucking bitch!”  
  
“Whatever works for you as long as I get my alone time.”  
  
After Zoey was finally gone Hydra, got out of bed, still naked (as she preferred to be most of the time) and went down to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of instant coffee with french vanilla creamer, sugar, caramel, and hot chocolate mix. It was so wonderfully sweet and to prepare for work tonight, she needed all of her energy. When the drink was done, she went back upstairs to one of her spare bedrooms that were designed to be a working room. Hydra drew her circle, sat in the center facing east, and meditated with a single candle lit in front of her. Why did she keep having the same dream? Who was this man? She hoped for clarity that didn’t come. So with much frustration and much on her mind, she showered and got ready for work.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

  


Moon Goddess Lounge and Exotics was a club on 3rd St. just eight minutes from Hydra’s home on North Blvd. It was Baton Rouge, Louisiana’s finest club and adult entertainment spot. The building looked like a warehouse on the outside but inside was completely different. The first of two floors had three bars; upon entering, one bar resided on the left, one on the left wall, and one on the right wall. DJ booth was on the right. There was a lounge area with full moon chair bottoms with half-moon backings and triple moon aspect coffee tables near the right bar. At the left bar there were tables and stools. The dance floor is dead center of the downstairs. Bathrooms lined the left on the back side of the club. There was a double staircase going up to the second floor in the middle, and Hydie’s office was on the right side in the back of the club.  
  
Upstairs to the left was the parlor lounge that overlooked the downstairs and housed three pool tables, three electronic dartboards, and a bar. At the top of the stairs, a landing provided double glass doors that opened to reveal an exotic bar with a stage for pole dancing. There were plenty of tables and seats to enjoy the variety of women Louisiana had to offer. To the right of the stairs was a VIP room for private dances. Each floor had three separate bar areas and the building could hold up to six hundred capacity.  
  
Hydra was the sole owner of the club. When her grandfather died, he willed her enough money to live a lifetime with and never have to work. She spent more of it buying the warehouse and redesigning it than she spent on her house and to her, it was worth it. Some people aren’t meant to lead a life of leisure. Some people need lots of action. Maybe that’s why she picked the shittier part of east Baton Rouge to live and work in.  
  
First things first, schedules had to be made. Moon Goddess employed fifteen dancers, twenty four bartenders, and sixteen bouncers. This week, five more dancers are being added to the schedule because it’s tourist season. Most tourists stick to New Orleans but once they hear of her club, things really pick up. It took two hours to finish the schedule and by that time Zoey and the trainees would be at the club.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………

“You are bugging the shit out of me tonight. I know I was bitchy this morning. I don’t need a reminder. What do you want from me? How can I make up for it?” Hydie asked Zoey as they prepped for their first dance of the night.  
  
“I want you to stop thinking you can treat me like an employee outside of work.” Zoey said as she laced up her high heeled knee boots.  
  
“I am used to being in control of my life. You know that. Speaking of which, you’re wearing the red leather skirt with the black corset to match those boots.”  
  
“That’s not what I want to wear for this dance.”  
  
“I’m talking about when we get off tonight”  
  
“Who says I’m going home with you?”  
  
“Who said anything about going to my house? If I can’t be your boss outside of work, I’m taking you here.”  
  
Zoey and Hydra took the first dance on stage in the exotic bar. They danced to Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry and it was mesmerizing. The way they grinded together, separated by only the pole. Their thighs touched, hands overlapped. They are two gothic beauties working themselves up for the after show; just waiting for the night to be done. When the dance was over, Zoey licked a bead of sweat from Hydra’s shoulder and blushed pink, thinking of everywhere her tongue would travel later and thinking it wasn’t so bad fucking the boss.  
  
Hydie went to change and headed down to the club, leaving Zoey to dance. She checked on the bartenders and helped out while they took breaks. On her way to the front bar, she breathed a sigh of relief to see her best friend, Dawn. Dawn worked for her as a bartender but she made more than the others because she doubled as an accountant for Hydie’s finances. Short with long wavy auburn hair and a personality that makes it impossible to live without her, once you know her, Dawn was like fresh air.  
  
Hydie’s breath was cut short as the man from her dreams walked through the door, his soulful high looking eyes searching.  
  
 _Why am I a fool for eyes like his? They look like he just woke up or smoked a lot of weed. Those shadowed eyes that look deep in thought, with an I-don’t-give-a-fuck attitude. Zoey has them too… One thing I like no matter the gender is the I-don’t-give-a-fuck high eyes…and tattoos. Oh my goddess, does he have tattoos under that suit that is fitted perfect for that sculpted body?!_ Dawn interrupted the train of thought.  
  
“Hydie, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost!” Dawn said as she turns to see what Hydra is staring at. “Ohhhhhhhh…never mind. I get the look!”  
  
“He is going to the lounge bar. I need you to go be chatty with him. I will fill in here until you get back.” _I can’t chase him like I did in the dreams. I don’t want him to disappear,_ she thought as Dawn made her way to the lounge bar to serve the mystery man a drink and hopefully find out who he was.  
  
Dawn was back a lot faster than Hydra had hoped and the man was on his way out of the door. He couldn’t have stayed longer than fifteen minutes. _Who goes to a club or bar and only stays fifteen minutes? This is a top of the line experience! It doesn’t make sense._  
  
“Well? You weren’t gone long. Did you scare him off?” Hydie asked Dawn as soon as she was in ear shot.  
  
“He was a none talkative asshole on a mission!” Dawn said with a don’t-blame-me look on her face.  
  
“Did you get any information from him? All the sexy ones are assholes. I can work around that!”  
  
“He likes vodka and cranberry with a shot of Red bull and his last name is Blaze. What kind of last name is Blaze? Anyway, he was here to meet someone.”  
  
“A man? A woman? Who was he meeting?”  
  
“He met an equally attractive man, they talked, and the other man left about five minutes before he did. He didn’t tip me which pisses me off because he looks like he can afford it.”  
“The man couldn’t have been equally attractive because I didn’t see him.”  
  
“Hello? I said he was an asshole anyway! The other man was very sexy and tipped! Less of an asshole automatically.”  
  
“You don’t understand. I want to know that man in a carnal way! No one gets me to turn colors and look at me all blushy!”  
  
“True, you are all blushy.”  
  
“Yeah, don’t tell Zoey. I don’t want to hear her craziness!”  
  
“Have you noticed I never like anyone you want? It is safe to say your secret is safe with me.”  
  
“That’s why I love you!”  
  
Hydie left Dawn to her work and went to start on paperwork for the night. By the time she finished, it was four a.m. Time to close. When everyone was gone for the night, Zoey came to the office dressed in her black corset, red skirt, and knee high, high heeled lace up black patent leather boots. She looked wonderful. Even though it wasn’t love the passion was there. Hydie loved Zoey’s body. They are the exact same height of 5.2”. Zoey had bright blue high eyes; she was lean and toned with tattoos covering her from neck to feet. She had long fire engine red hair with black lowlights.  
  
“Come here.” Hydie said as she cleared everything off her desk.  
  
“How do you want me?”  
  
“I want you to stand at the end of my desk.”  
  
“Okay, now what do you want?”  
  
“I want you to take off your skirt.”  
  
Zoey slowly slide her skirt off over her boots and kicked it out the way. Hydie came up to her and licked Zoey’s top lip with her long tongue. “Now turn around and put your hands on the desk.”  
  
Zoey did as she was told, revealing her big round perky ass in her black lace thongs. Hydie put her hands on Zoey’s inner thighs and pushed her legs apart, unzipping her corset. After it fell to the floor, Hydie reached around to cup Zoey’s C sized breasts massaging them gently. Hydie moved up to Zoey’s mouth putting her thumbs in her mouth first, then her pointer fingers, getting them wet. She moved back to Zoey’s breasts and rubbed her nipples between her wet fingers. Hydie took off her own clothes and pulled off Zoey’s panties. Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulled out a ball gag and placed it on Zoey.  
  
“Lean over my desk now and spread your legs wider. Hold on to the other end.” Hydie says as she got on her knees.  
  
She licked up Zoey’s left inner thigh, then the right. She kissed Zoey’s left pussy lip that has “Hydra” tattooed on it. Twirling her tongue around her clitoris, feeling it get hard in her mouth, she moved her tongue back and pushed it into Zoey’s tight hot center. Hydie rotated her tongue clockwise, rubbing every wall while rubbing Zoey’s clit with her thumb, pushing hard on it until Zoey convulsed in her mouth.  
  
Hydie stood. “Turn over now and lay on the desk. You can take the gag off.”  
  
Zoey did as she was told. Hydie got on top of her on the desk, rubbing her sex against Zoey’s, getting the cum off of Zoey on her, She bent down, taking Zoey’s left nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking. Zoey had beautiful supple breasts, wonderful little dark pink nipples; pale skin where the tattoos don’t cover. Her cheeks were blushed from orgasm. Zoey reached up and turned Hydie’s nipples with her fingers, pulling and releasing over and over again. Hydie got up and put her sexy fat lipped pussy in Zoey’s face while leaning over to lick Zoey’s between her lips. Zoey nibbles on Hydie’s clit while Hydie slid two fingers into Zoey. Zoey pulled Hydie down so she could bury her mouth between Hydie’s legs. They climax together, tasting each other at the same time. It tasted so sweet. Better than the afternoon coffee.  
  
As they got up and started to dress, Hydra couldn’t help but wonder about the mystery man in Armani. _What does he do for a living? Does he smell like Hugo in person? Why was he so quick to leave the bar? She couldn’t stop wondering about him!_ Even as she turned out the lights, locked up, and headed to her car, he was all that was on her mind. She couldn’t help but wonder what he tasted like. Mr. Blaze, who liked vodka, and cranberry with a shot of Red Bull, that’s all she knew about him. Had he even noticed her at all?


	2. Chapter 2

Jett Blaze was a man of very expensive taste and he could afford it. To everyone he came across, he was a well-known architect, but to a very special few he was known as a contract killer for a secret order. The Order of Light existed to contain the dark elements teaming together in mass amounts, overthrowing the balance between good and evil, especially in Louisiana. He was the highest ranking contract killer of dark elements in the Order and tonight he had reckon to do. There was a lot of activity surging around a club on Lafayette Street. He had to be on time there to meet Maddox, his contact to the Order.

As he pulled his hair back into a tight low ponytail, he suddenly remembered his dream from the previous night. There was a beautiful woman walking toward him. She was five feet two inches tall, with wide eyes that show so much white. Her eyes changed colors but were mostly gray. They were captivating. Long black hair with bright purple highlights, curly and bouncing as she walked, looked so silken and soft to touch. This woman was inviting, her tattoos called to the one on the back of his neck, his symbol for the Order. _Who is she and why does she seem so vital?_ The smell of “Victoria’s Secret Golddust”, drifted from her body. Jett wanted her so bad he could almost taste her. He didn’t have time for the distraction in his dream. Time was of the essence and he couldn’t catch feelings for someone he had to lie to. There was no time for anything new in his life, period, and there was no such thing as lasting relationships in his world.

On his way out of the house, he grabbed his briefcase. In the driveway, he climbed into his burnt orange Mercedes SLS coupe. After driving 39 miles he spotted the meeting place, Moon Goddess Lounge and Exotics. There was a ten dollar cover charge just to get in and a line a block long. He decided that he had to get a membership so he wouldn’t have to wait again. When he finally got his membership and got in the door, he saw her, the woman from his dreams. He couldn’t let her see him looking so he began to scan the room for Maddox and spotted him at a bar on the right side of the building. The need to get his information and get out arises in him. All control could be lost if he made contact with this woman.

“Hello Jett, right on time as usual.” Maddox said as Jett sat down.

“What do you have for me, Maddox?” 

“Straight to the point, I see. Get a drink. It will take a few minutes of your time.”

A bartender with a tag that read “DAWN” came up to take his order. She was scoping him out; smiling like she wanted something, like his dick perhaps.

“What can I get for you mister umm… What do you go by?” Dawn asked.

“Mr. Blaze to you. Vodka, cranberry, and Red Bull to drink. That will be all.” he said and put exactly $7.50 on the bar with no tip, hoping his snide remarks would run her away. She brought his drink and moved to the next customer but kept eying him. Not in such a glowing tone as before. Good.

“I have my drink, let’s move this along.” Jett hastily said to Maddox.

“There is a lot of dark energy emanating around this building. At this point we aren’t aware of whom your target should be but, we think you should start with the owner and employees.” Maddox said.

“When did the activity start?”

“About a week ago, round the same time that the climate fluctuations began. This seems like it could be something big.”

“How long has the club been under current ownership and management?”

“It has had the same owner/operator since it opened two years ago.”

“Why would the owner start now? Why not when it opened?”

“Jett, you of all people should know how easily things can change. Peoples power, emotions, and looks. Everything changes, nothing remains the same.”

“Send the information for all the main suspected targets to my secured server. I’ll look over everyone’s information and find an in. Employment is out of the question. I’m too recognizable. Once I have my in, I will narrow the suspect pool and check back with you. How long do we have?”

“We can’t narrow it down until we know the source of the power; it has too many different qualities to it. There may be more than a single source.” 

“Alright then. If that is all, I will take my leave. It is overly crowded in this establishment.” Jett said as he got up to walk away. Maddox waved his goodbye but looked at him seriously as if to say ‘the clock is ticking.’

On his drive back to his mansion on Turkey Creek, all he could think about was the dream woman; her purple corset and skirt with her black stiletto heels. She was even better than the dream if that was possible, and real! There were things that need killing and all he could think of was a gash in a dress. Angry, he was consumed with lust for her instead of lust for the kill. The hunt and the kill of dark things were all he should think of. His dick twitched at the thought of a quick fling with her, though.

As he pulled into his driveway and parked in his hanger of a garage, he thought how empty his home was. All this room for one person. Well he did house a staff of six. It would be nice to have a family one day but, that isn’t something he could have. A family requires lying all the time. Who wants to be with someone who’s a killer? There was usually only one way out of the Order of Light and that was death. The perks of the job would be so much better if he could share them with someone at least. Maddox was his only friend because he was the only one who knew who Jett Blaze truly was…every dirty detail of him.

Jett went into his home and straight to his office to pull up the information on the club and its employer. _It would appear that a lot of money was put into the business. The owner is Hydra Lynn Blair. She lives at 214 North Blvd. Baton Rouge. LA 70806, in an Acadian style three bedroom two story home. Maddox even sent over the blueprints for her properties and banking information. This woman lives way below her means. Her money is family money left to her by her grandfather Chadrick Thomas Blair. He left her millions. Now let’s see what she what she looks like. If she is going to be a target, looks are important._

As he pulled up the photo of Hydra Lynn Blair, he almost fainted from the mediate rush of blood from his head to his phallus. It’s her, his dream woman, he knows her name. Taking this case meant getting close to this woman and getting close to this woman may cause him to lose himself. If she made him feel anything like she did in the dream, he may not be able to control himself. Damn it, control was all he knows. Failure isn’t an option. He will complete this job and hopefully it won’t be her he has to terminate.

Dawn Shay Andrews was her accountant and bartender; this must be the Dawn that waited on him earlier. _She lives with Hydra also which made no sense. With the amount of money she makes, she could afford her own place. They must be very close. This is the way in at the Moon Goddess._ She seemed really into him; too bad he was such an asshole. As he looked through the rest of the employees, he decided that Dawn was his best hope, the best way to get close to Hydra without having to lose himself. He decided to call Maddox and give a course of action.

“Hello, it didn’t take long for you to get back in touch with me.” Maddox answered.

“I have looked through everything and have an idea of how to get to the bottom of the activity. I’m going back tomorrow night and try to get a date with Dawn Andrews. She seems like the best way to get close to the owner. Once I get her trust, I can ask her anything and get in with her friends and co-workers.”

“Why don’t you go straight to the owner, as good as you think you look. You were an ass to that girl and I don’t think she will look twice about you.”

“Off the record?”

“Oh this sounds interesting enough! Yeah, sure, it’s off the record. The Order doesn’t have to know,”

“Hydra Blair is the woman from my dream I told you about. The one I’ve had two nights in a row.”

“Wow… all the more reason to go for her turn that dream into reality, retard!”

“That may get in the way of completion of the mission and I am not messing up my kill sheet for any pussy.”

“It’s not like you haven’t had sex with a mark before. That is usually how you get close enough to half of the covens and Mambo’s you put down.”

“Well Maddox, I never dreamed of them so I would say this is different than most cases!” Jett yelled. Just thinking about the situation pissed him off.

“Hey…don’t take your frustration out on me take it out on that sweet snatch! So what you dreamed about her? Maybe you are becoming a seer and know your target ahead of time! Powers change!”

“Sweet snatch? What, are you still in high school?”

“Jett, you’re adding complications that aren’t there.”

“This isn’t up for discussion. I am doing it my way. At least I’m going to try to anyway.” 

“Either way you’re going to be at that awesome bar. I suggest you go upstairs next time your there. I plan on going myself every night I’m free!”

“I’m going to get off of here and do some work. You’re getting very adolescent on me.” Jett hung up the phone and decided to go to the gym room to work of his concerns.

He was lying on the bench press and couldn’t help but think about how easy it would be to lift Hydra like he does the weighted bar. _Why can’t I get her out of my head?_ Just because he dreamt of her didn’t mean she was special. It was just coincidence. _There is no such thing as coincidence._ His father dreamt of his mother before they met but his mother was a member of the Order. There was nothing to lie about. It was much less complicated. _Hydra probably doesn’t even know I exist. Just because I dream of her doesn’t mean she will feel what I feel for her without even knowing her. That would be a lot easier if she didn’t care about me. If I have to kill her it won’t be such a betrayal. What if she doesn’t feel anything for me, wouldn’t that be harder?_

“I have to get this woman out of my head!” He screamed to the universe, as if it would change anything. 

The best way to get her out of his head was to get someone else under him. He would get to Dawn and he would be in her pants before the end of tomorrow night. That would bring him to his senses. Sex always put things in perspective; once the frustration was gone everything else was crystal clear. If she didn’t go for him, at least he will be in a place where women were out on the prowl. He could get it from someone, anyone but Hydra.

Even as he took his shower, he thought of her. As the water ran over his toned muscled body, he imagined her in the shower with him, standing behind him, her breasts pressed to his back. When he placed his hand on his long thick penis, he closed his eyes, imagined it as her hand, wet and slippery, slowly rubbing up and down the length of him. Squeezing tighter at the tip each time, he imagined her other hand touching her, pressing and rubbing between her slightly parted legs. It felt so good. As if he was dreaming again. His grip tightened the whole length of his strokes now and he imagined her throwing her head back in pleasure as she felt him harden more to her touch. She started rubbing both him and herself faster and harder. He imagined her climaxing, a slicker wetness running down her leg than the water. He exploded all over his shower wall. Eyes open now, he wished she was really there behind him. He’s got to get laid for real.

Jett went to his bedroom and put on his pajamas that the maids left out for him. Too bad he couldn’t walk around naked but he had to go back downstairs to his office to collect more information on Dawn and most of the help lived on the first floor. To get her trust he must, have something in common with her to talk about. He made his way downstairs.

Dawn drove a silver Ford Focus that was fully paid for. She worked at Moon Goddess, and she was currently taking business classes at the local university. There was nothing else about her in her file so Jett pulled up her bank statements. She shopped at a lot of online gothic shops and it was very interesting. She shopped at a lot of voodoo shops. _This girl didn’t seem the type to be into the religion. You can also buy Wiccan and Pagan items at these shops too though so, maybe she is a peace loving Wiccan. A slipknot shirt was bought at the Band Shop. I can work with the rock scene. She loves buying things from the Disney online store and she has bought items for a dog from a local pet store. She eats a lot of Mexican food._ Jett decided that when he saw her tomorrow, he would ask her on a date to Quarto Amigos, if she even spoke to him.

Jett went up to his room and settled into bed. The bed was a beautiful, large round bed with red silk sheets and a black silk comforter. The sheets were cold on his body as he settled in and chill bumps popped up on his tightly toned body. He hoped that tonight he could sleep easy, without dreams of Hydra and he hoped that tomorrow night went smoothly. Even though he didn’t want it to be Hydra behind the dark power, he had to be prepared to kill her if she was the one. It was his job. His bloodline was a part of The Order of Light. If he ever did meet someone he could be with, their children would be a part of the Order. They want the powerful bloodlines on their side to keep the world in balance and once in, that is all there is to it. As family curses go, at least his paid well.


End file.
